Magic
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Link has never been good with magic but he's desperate to get better with it. And to make matters worse, he's actually jealous of his brothers. His younger brother has all magic abilities in full control. His older brother is still struggling with most magic abilities but he got one of them fully mastered.
1. Story 1, part 1

A/N: The picture I have in use as the cover for my CaH saga (as well as for all of my Zelda stories) is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

This is part of my CaH saga. Enjoy!

This is part of my "100 uploads of the year 2017". Current count is 57 and going downwards.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Magic**

Story 1, part 1

Link crashed to his knees while gasping for air. The room's temperature was probably higher than inside of the Death Mountain's volcano. He knew to be the reason for such climate but he couldn't care less. He was sweaty, out of breath and tired but nonetheless he stood back up, even though shakily.

The Hero had come to this specific room early in the morning. About two and half hours had gone already by going through the obstacle road the huge complex had. Those different rooms with unique pathway had been his own idea. It simply was for better training with his weapons and to find new ways to use them for his advantage.

Once he had reached the corridor of several rooms, he made his way into the last of the whole house. The golden haired warrior rarely used the room but it was best one when he concentrated into his magic abilities. The room's outlook was normal to any given training room but it was enchanted. One part of this specialty was to keep the air breathable while the room was filled with the given magic. For example, if Link practiced with water magic, the room would slowly fill up with water. The second part was to make it harder to bring out the magic the longer it was practiced with.

Luckily the room didn't catch on fire as the Hero practiced with the said magic but the heat would stay and increase whole time. Even with the Goron Tunic on, the cerulean eyed male was starting to have hard time in there since he had been going on nearly nonstop. He had stopped only once to eat something before going straight back into working with his ability.

First thing Link had learned of Din's Fire was to call it out and let it spread all around him without control. It had been a good way to light up torches swiftly and to fend off some monsters that had gotten too close. But the lack of control made it worthless for other uses not to mention the danger it brought to allies whom might be close by at then.

The wielder of the Master Sword had been practicing with the fire ever since he gained it from one of the Great Fairies during his quest to save Hyrule. He had slowly learned to create a small fireball and keep its shape when throwing it off. After that came the harder part, using only the heat of the element without bringing the flames out in any of way.

Link had learned those but he still felt like his ability wasn't enough. If not all, then at least most of the Hylians were better with the magic and could use it just like that while he needed to actually concentrate and know what he was doing. Not to mention that his younger brother seemed to have _all_ of the magic abilities mastered. Even though his older brother wasn't as good as the Hero himself, he still had one of the elements fully mastered while the golden haired swordsman knew the elements but hadn't mastered any of them. So, yes, he was bit jealous to a lot of people which got him to try and practice even harder.

Link closed his eyes and concentrated into his breathing. He slowly evened it out before stretching. After that he took a deep breath and let it out slowly before opening his eyes while taking fully determined look. He took up his fighting position and stared at the wall opposite of him before starting to concentrate again.

The harder he tried, the faster his breathing became. The Hero felt the heat of the magic he was calling out but he didn't see or feel the flames themselves. He forced himself to slow his breathing close to normal as he closed his eyes again to have better hold of the element. Slowly but surely small flicker of fire came into his hand. Link felt it but he didn't open his eyes in worry of losing his concentration and so having to start all over again.

He turned his concentration into the small flame and started to work feeding it and growing it. Little by little the fire took strength and got hotter the bigger it became. Once strong enough, the Hylian let his hand fall back to his side as the flame stayed in the air by his command. This already had been hard enough but the Hero wasn't willing to leave it there as he already had something in mind.

Keeping his notion and concentration in the flame he had created, the swordsman started to grow it again. This time it gained height and slowly but surely rose above its commander's head while doing a slight curve. As it was stretched upwards, it also went towards the floor until it touched the smooth surface of the area. Once the fiery line was created, Link started to work with another part of his plan.

The very thin column of fire started to spread slowly around Link while rounding him from the Hero's right side. It was for the fact that he could keep on fighting with his left hand while the wall of flames would protect him from his other side. The golden haired male took a moment to gather his thoughts once he was fully surrounded by the wall of fire.

Link knew that if he waited too long, he'd lose his strength and wouldn't be able to continue. He also knew that he was already overdoing things but he refused to stop until he would've done what he had in mind. And so he started the next part of his idea.

Slowly the ball of flame which sharpened in the top all around him, started to swirl. It started from the peak of the creation and continued to the flames that were touching the floor. Once the circling was going all around the Hero, he started to move the wall of fire away from him while still keeping the formation intact. The further the flame tornado went from him, the sharper the top became and the movement fastened.

Link felt the hot wind that his creation was doing into inside the formation as well as into outside of it. It was hard to breathe in there but he kept on quickening the pace as well as widening the area where he was standing in. He was desperately trying to get his flame tornado to reach the walls before his strength would fully run out.

Yet, the luck wasn't with him as he lost the contact to his element as well as his strength and consciousness. The fire roared and almost blew up while crashing everywhere in the training room. Link fell into the floor and he never saw the door to the room being opened and giving his creation a way out.


	2. Story 1, part 2

A/N: The picture I have in use as the cover for my CaH saga (as well as for all of my Zelda stories) is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

This is part of my CaH saga. Enjoy!

This is part of my "100 uploads of the year 2017". Current count is 54 and going downwards.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Magic**

Story 1, part 2  


The two dark Hylians had been restless for several hours. "He's not hurt but he's not fully alright either." The younger one told as they were having a break from practicing with the Knights. The older one nodded while keeping his worried gaze in his left hand and the dim mark of Triforce. It had appeared into his hand after he had made a blood pact with the Hero.

"What do you think he's doing right now?" Dark asked while raising his gaze up and looking around, half hoping Link would've just walked into his sight at then. "Or better yet, _where_ he is." He continued and glanced at his youngest brother.

Darky shrugged and sighed. "I have no idea." He answered and his worry only increased. "For some reason I'm not able to locate him." The Half-Shadow told before taking a deep breath and pushing himself off the wall. "But I know where I can start from." He stated with determination in his voice.

Dark nodded and followed the ruby eyed Hylian. "Just lead the way then." He half whispered. Much to his confusion, the younger one took his road straight into the castle. Without any kind of hesitation, Darky walked straight to Princess Zelda's door. He took once a deep breath and knocked on the door. The older Part-Shadow frowned but stayed silent while trusting his brother to know what he was doing.

"Come on in!" The female's voice called. Darky opened the door and entered the Hyrule's leader's room. Zelda raised her gaze up from her work and slightly frowned when she noticed the two dark Hylians. "How can I help you?" She inquired as the duo had closed the door and bowed before her.

"Forgive me for being blunt, but do you have any of idea where Link might be?" Darky straight off asked as he stood up straight again. The queen's frown deepened and she slowly nodded.

"Yes… He did tell where he'd go today but… Why are you asking?" The royal lady talked calmly but clearly having slight worry of the answer. The dark Hylian's glanced at each other before the younger one sighed heavily.

"He's not alright, Your Highness." Darky started worriedly and dropped his gaze into the floor for a moment to gather his thought. As he continued to talk, he returned to look at his leader straight into eyes. "I don't feel him getting hurt but he is weakening quite quickly. I don't know what he's doing or where he is but whatever he's up to, he's overdoing himself. And _harshly_." He explained while fully knowing he wasn't talking fully as to a royal but then again, he was considered as family and that gave him slight rights for informal way of speaking.

"What _exactly_ are you implying?" Zelda asked while having pretty good idea already. Yet, she wanted to hear the words said out loud instead of just worrying for nothing.

"I fear him to get himself dehydrated and unconscious." Darky confirmed her thoughts as true. "I don't know why but I have a feeling he's either working with fire magic or then going through some kind of volcano or such." He continued with a slight frown.

Zelda sighed and slightly slumped. "He came to me early today and asked the day off. I accepted and he told he's going to the training complex he specially got made for himself and you two." She finally explained and raised her worried gaze into the duo. "Go check on him, please." The queen almost begged.

"Don't worry, Your Highness, we make sure he's alright." Darky promised and bowed before he and Dark left the room. The duo walked calmly but still with quick enough pace through the hallways of the castle. Once out in the yard, they took up to a fast jog with the younger one keeping the lead.

Dark knew of the practice area but he hadn't been there than once before. And with his sense of direction being quite lousy, he wasn't fully certain of where the complex was at. Darky on the other hand had been there at least a dozen times but he had gone through the whole place only once.

"Be careful from here on out, bro. The road won't be any of easy." The Half-Shadow warned as he opened the door and led them into the first area. Dark simply nodded and tried to recall the roads from that one turn he had had. Yet, he still was quite impressed when the first room came into their sight.

"Just follow me." Darky told and took out his Longshot. The branches were more or less growing from the walls. The further up one got, the more distance there was between the branches. Not to mention that not all of the branches were possible to be taken hold of by the grapping part of their weapon. The door the duo was heading to, didn't have any of ledge. It had to be opened with the Longshot before using the thing again to get into the next area.

Even though Dark would've loved to spend more time in the area just to learn the roads, he did feel the urgency of their current mission of sorts. He didn't stray away from the pathway the younger dark Hylian showed. The ruby eyed oldest brother was feeling uncertain when he reached the doorway. On both sides of him, in front of him and behind him, was a long drop down. He gulped in slight fear while trying to concentrate into the road ahead of him and fully ignore the fear of heights he had.

"Okay, now it's up for timing and balance. Both which we should have in perfect control." Darky told as he eyed the next obstacle road. He knew he and Dark could've gone through things quickly but the Shadow Powers were fully forbidden and blocked in the whole house. This was the reason they had to go through things the normal way.

"I really hate Link's planning of this place…" Dark muttered as he watched the moving branches and shot arrows at the lower area. He was trying to calm down and count how much time he had between each jump and arrow shot from the hidden areas of the walls.

"Yeah, well, Link hadn't met with either of us by the time he came up with this place. Not to mention it wouldn't have any of challenge if our fears and Shadow Powers were taken into notion." Darky stated and inwardly cursed as he knew his perfect plan of freezing the walls to keep the arrows at bay wouldn't work. He had tried that once but the ice didn't catch on the warm surface in any of way. Creating two ice walls around him hadn't worked well either since the heat in the room increased and keeping the ice intact and strong enough became too hard considering the road's length.

Eventually the youngest one took once a deep breath and jumped down. He started to run and pray his timing worked out. He gasped when one of the arrows went right past his nose but he refused to slow down or, worse, stop fully. After eternity felt time, he finally reached the end and jumped against the wall before jumping off and upwards from there. The dark Hylian sighed in relief when he got a hold of the door knop. With slight difficulty, he somehow managed to open the door and get into the doorway for safety. "Your turn, Dark!" He called while turning around to check on the other ruby eyed male.

Dark had gone for the road when the younger male was at halfway through. He ignored the swishing arrows while just keeping his gaze and concentration in the branches. The ruby eyed male gasped when one of the arrows snatched his black cap, clanged into the wall and fell into the darkness below him. "Link's going to pay for that…" The dark Hylian grumbled while just continuing forward.

When the Part-Shadow reached the end of the room and jumped against the wall, the Half-Shadow was already reaching out to him. Once in the safety, the older one took a moment to catch his breath. While Dark was evening his breathing, Darky took a look at the next area.

"Did you take your bow and arrows along, big bro?" The younger Hylian inquired and glanced at his brother. Dark shook his head but checked his pockets just to be sure. "Figures…" Darky muttered before taking a deep breath. "Well, you'd better stay next to me, then." He stated and nodded towards their third obstacle road.

There was still a long fall below them. A lonely platform was going from one end to another and back with a steady pace while having a straight road. On its way was a wall of sharp edged vines that was growing from the roof towards the floor. There were similar walls of sharp edged vines here and there. Around them was hidden a diamond shaped switch.

"You search out the switches and I shoot them. That platform will only go forward and to sides whole time." Darky informed while recalling the room's structure from his earlier visits. "We gotta time our strikes or we'll miss a switch or end up dropped into the darkness as the platform vanishes if it hits anywhere else than the wall opposite this room or the one we're above on." He explained and tried to calm down.

Dark simply nodded and waited for the platform to come back. Once it was close enough, the duo jumped down to it and Darky prepared the first arrow. "We only have one shot at each switch." The younger one reminded as he and the older Shadow searched out the first diamond.

The Part-Shadow simply nodded again and soon pointed to the first switch. Darky replied with a nod but waited until his comrade gave the rights to shoot. Dark checked around the area until he noticed the right kind of wall. "Now." He told calmly and the younger one shot the arrow perfectly into the switch.

Suddenly the platform started to move towards right. The yank almost got the duo off balance but they quickly recovered from the expected change of direction. They searched out the next switch, Darky took aim and once again waited for the right moment.

It was slow road but together they handle the room with ease. Alone they would have needed to be quicker with their shooting and aiming as they waited for the right moment to hit the switch. But now, with help from another person by them, one could concentrate into hitting the diamond while the other one kept eye on their pathway.

The next room would've needed the Lens of Truth to find the right platforms but since it was one of the very few rooms that allowed Shadow Powers, the duo swiftly took into the Shadow Realm and moved to the other side of the pathway. Dark came halfway out of the Shadow Realm and opened the next door. Once they got to the doorway, the next room's magic forced them out of the Shadow Realm and the duo fell bit ungracefully into the small place of safety.

Once the two ruby eyed swordsmen had scrambled off of each other, they took a look at the new room. "Finally." Darky half whispered and grinned. Dark frowned but waited for the explanation. The younger one nodded forward into the three doors at the other side of the room. "This is one of the intersections of the place. One of those rooms lead back into the first room, one gives straight into the area we're heading into and the third door will just continue forward with the obstacle courses." He explained and frowned a bit. "The bad thing is that I don't know which of the doors is right. The magic in the doors change each time this room is entered." The Half-Shadow said while slightly slumping.

"Well, then we just open all three of them." Dark answered with a grin. Darky sighed and shook his head.

"That won't work. You're only allowed to open one door. The other two will stay locked." Darky answered and gave a sad lopsided smile. "I've tried. Several times, in fact." He confessed with a slight chuckle.

"So, let's hope we choose the right door." Dark almost grumbled while feeling like they're not getting through this room. He turned his gaze into the actual obstacle before the doors and frowned. It seemed way too simple to be this far in the complex.

Darky ignored his brother's annoyance and checked the room too. He was grateful of how easy this part would be for them. The dark Hylian gave a slight grin and shrugged. "Sometimes things are exactly what they look like." He told and jumped down while drawing the dark version of the Master Sword out.

Dark snorted while grinning and followed his brother. He mimicked the action and kept his gaze in the end of the room. The ruby eyed fighter knew he would end up chickening out if he glanced down into the darkness.

The room had one thin branch going from one end to another. It had several tile walls on the way which meant work for the Megaton Hammer. Or in this case for whatever weapon the duo wished to use that wouldn't break from the first strike. After all, both of the dark Hylians were much stronger in strength than their middle brother was. This kind of "break the obstacle" situations were easy for them.

The duo took turns in breaking the pathway open by crouching down and allowing the other one to carefully either jump or climb over. So, in the end, it didn't take long before they already reached the other side and the three doors on one ledge. "So, how do we pick the right one?" Dark asked while already starting to go through a counting of sorts.

"Give me a moment, okay?" Darky countered and carefully moved to the first door. He pressed his hand against the smooth wooden obstacle and closed his eyes. "Like you know, Link can feel the magic. Not too easily but still." He started while pressing one side of his face against the door too. "I'm not good with the sensing part but I'm better in using it." The ruby eyed artist continued before opening his eyes and moving to the next door. "Yet, Link has been trying to teach me to feel the magic and the differences in them." He explained while repeating his doing before going to the third door.

Dark had simply nodded and watched his brother's doing. After a moment the younger one took a step backwards and frowned while glancing from one door to the other. Soon he closed his eyes and concentrated. Eventually he sighed and opened his eyes. "I might be fully wrong but I'd choose the left most door." He finally told while clearly looking uncertain.

"That's your final choice?" Dark inquired and Darky simply nodded. "Alright. Left most it is." The older one stated and walked to the smoothest of the wooden doors. He glanced once more at his brother whom simply nodded once again. "Here goes nothing…" The ruby eyed warrior whispered and opened the door.

The door led into a corridor of several other doors. Dark grinned and looked at his youngest brother. "Looks like you chose the right one, Sweat Pea." He told with a happy look on his face. Darky sighed in relief and followed the older dark Hylian through the door.

"We're not far anymore." The Half-Shadow stated and started to jog down the corridor in search of the right room. Dark nodded and glanced at his left hand. "I know, bro. He's getting worse." The younger Hylian almost whispered while wondering what in Goddesses names was the Hero doing.

Two corridors later they finally came to the right door. "In here!" Darky half shouted and almost yanked the door open. The second the door was opened, the duo collided with extremely hot air. They gasped for air and tried to get a look of what was going on in the room. Suddenly they noticed the wall of fire rushing straight at them. "Oh shit!" The ruby eyed Shadow of the Hero screamed and slammed the door shut immediately.

Dark moved to same side as the other Shadow to keep the door as their protection would the wall of flames strike into the corridor. "The hell was that?!" He almost shouted in both shock and fear.

"I have no idea but I think Link's created it." Darky answered with slightly wavering voice. "No wonder he's getting exhausted and dehydrated in there if he's calling out something like _that_." He half mumbled before gulping and tentatively touching the door knop. Luckily it wasn't hot at all which got him to frown slightly. "The room's magic's way of working, I guess…" The Half-Shadow mumbled mainly to himself.

"You think it's safe to open the door yet?" Dark inquired while fearing for two things; his brother's safety but also for their own safety. Yet, considering how organized the younger dark Hylian was, the Hero wasn't in full life danger as of yet. Darky simply nodded, took once a deep breath and opened the door again.


	3. Story 1, part 3 - end

A/N: The picture I have in use as the cover for my CaH saga (as well as for all of my Zelda stories) is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

This is part of my CaH saga. Enjoy!

This is part of my "100 uploads of the year 2017". Current count is 47 and going downwards.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Magic**

Story 1, part 3 (end)  


The air was still as hot as inside a volcano but the wall of fire was gone. Link was laying in middle of the room unmoving. "LINK!" Darky shouted and rushed into the room with Dark right behind him. The air got them to gasp and cough for air as they crouched down next to their brother. "W-we gotta get him out of here…" The younger ruby eyed Shadow coughed out.

Dark nodded while forcing his own breathing into normal. He gently picked his unconscious middle brother up and followed Darky out of the room. The Half-Shadow slammed the door shut and took deep breaths to calm his breathing. The Part-Shadow carefully put the golden haired Hero down to the floor before checking his brother's temperature. "We gotta cool him down somehow." The oldest brother whispered while starting to concentrate into water magic, which he had long ago mastered, and into ice magic that was still in practice.

Yet, Darky was faster and already in work by taking the red Goron Tunic off first. He knew his work with the cold water wouldn't be too effective with the fabric that kept the warmth off but also in cold places kept the warmth inside. Dark watched bit confused of his brother's doing but he had long ago learned to trust his judgment in different situations.

Once the tunic was off, the Half-Shadow brought out the icy cold water. He didn't start from areas where skin was in sight but by damping the clothes. On this way he didn't have to use that of much of his strength with the magic since the wet clothes would do some of his work for him. After this he continued his work from Link's hair and as last to carefully wash the Hero's face.

At then the golden haired swordsman started to whine and slightly move. Both of the dark Hylians sighed in relief. "Link? Can you hear me?" Darky called carefully while hoping for his brother to be close enough of waking up. Link whined again and started to try and get himself up but he was still keeping his eyes closed.

"Hey! Easy with it!" Darky half shouted as he caught the Hero from crashing back to the floor. The cerulean eyes were still closed as the owner of those orbs was taking deep breaths. "Link?" Darky called again while starting to get even more worried than before.

"He might need _bit_ of water." Dark told while already taking out one of the bottles they had at some point filled with water before coming into this complex. The younger ruby eyed male nodded and carefully lifted the Hero to his lap to have him in better position to drink. The oldest brother gently brought the bottle to Link's lips and tipped it to get him to drink a bit.

After couple of gulps of the clear liquid, Link slowly opened his eyes while bit pulling his face away from the bottle. After that he weakly sat up straighter in his younger brother's lap. "Link?" Darky called worriedly. "Are you okay?" He continued but before he could get an answer from the Hero, Dark already opened his mouth.

"The hell you were thinking, Link?!" The oldest brother started furiously and startled the golden haired warrior. "You could've gotten yourself killed in there, damn it!" He barked while pretty much glaring at his middle brother. "Do you even know how fucking _hot_ it is in that damn room, huh?!" The dark Hylian shouted angrily.

Link had bit flinched at the reprimanding and he swiftly dropped his gaze into the floor. Yet, before he had a chance to answer even into one of the given sentences, he was startled by a tight hug. "I was so damn worried I'd lose you, Duckling." Dark whispered while holding the Hero like he'd never let go. Darky grinned bit lopsidedly at the scene and let things calm down.

"So, are we clear now?" The younger ruby eyed Hylian inquired once the older one had let go of the cerulean eyed male. "So, Link, what _exactly_ were you up for today?" He asked while turning his gaze into the Hero.

Link took once a deep breath and eventually raised his gaze up. "Practicing." He finally answered before dropping his gaze down again. The dark Hylians glanced at each other but the Hero continued before they had a chance to say a word. "Even though I shouldn't feel like this, I'm jealous of you two." He raised his gaze up into his older brother. "Dark, you got one element fully and thoroughly in your usage." The golden haired swordsman started and turned his gaze into Darky. "And you got _all_ of the magics mastered." He stated before dropping his gaze down again. "Not to mention that _all_ of Hylians know magic perfectly well and can use it without thinking." The wielder of the Master Sword told with slightly bitter voice before half whispering: "And I got none of the magics mastered nor can I call them without actually thinking and concentrating."

The Shadows glanced at each other again before both slightly sighed in sorrow. Yet, the younger one soon grinned. "Well, you got one thing better than me and Dark here." He started and got Link to raise his gaze with a frown. "You got the Light Magic which neither of us can use." The Half-Shadow told nearly triumphantly.

Link almost groaned and rolled his eyes. "That's not countable one." He muttered while turning his gaze off.

"To me it's countable." Dark stated while crossing his arms over his chest. "You're stronger than us with that magic in your use. After all, whenever you use it, I and Darky gotta take cover to stay unharmed." He reasoned as calmly as he could.

Link turned his bit angry gaze into his brother. "It's not countable because it's not in your usage. We're talking off about magics that _everyone_ can learn." He countered before getting slight edge into his voice. "But, if we go for magics that other one _can't_ use, then how about illusions? Or turning all ghost? Or better yet, hiding off into shadows and go through there to needed destination in matter of seconds? _I_ can't use any of those nor can I ever gain them into my help!" The Goddesses' chosen one struck back before turning his gaze off.

The Hero stood up shakily and forced himself to move few steps away from his brothers before leaning heavily against the closest wall. His ears drooped which was only indication for more sorrowful feeling than angry one. "I'm proud of you two. I really am." He started quietly with slightly broken voice. "But…" Link sighed and trailed off for a moment. "I feel useless. I feel like I'm of no help to you two. Just slowing you guys down most of the time." He half whispered and raised his left hand a bit into his sight. "I just…. I just want to be able to feel…. Confident, I guess. I…." The cerulean eyed male continued but trailed off again while letting his hand fall back to his side. "I feel like I've lost myself at some point." Link told sorrowfully.

The Part-Shadow glanced at the Half-Shadow before standing up and going to face his middle brother. "Maybe you're looking at things from the wrong angle." He started while leaning against the wall and looking straight at Link's face.

The Hero didn't raise his gaze up but simply shrugged. "How do you mean?" He inquired while keeping his gaze in the floor. "I've tried everything but nothing works. I honestly don't know what to do anymore to get rid of this feeling of worthlessness." Link whispered while somehow managing to keep himself in order.

Dark glanced at Darky again for help but deep inside he knew he was on his own with this conversation. "Well, for starters, you're not alone anymore. You got us by you." He started and inwardly winced at the slight annoyed groan he gained from his younger brother. "Aaand that's the problem, isn't it? You're too attached to me and Darky that you feel like you've lost your independence." The ruby eyed male told and grinned slightly when Link slumped. "We just gotta find a way to bring that back to you since, to me, you're the most independent guy I know of." The Part-Shadow told with a nonchalant shrug.

Darky walked over to his brothers but leaned against the opposite wall back first to watch the duo. "And if you're up for practicing magic, then I think you're doing one thing wrong in there." He started calmly and got the Hero to look at him. "You're practicing _alone_ , bro. You know your limits but, being who you are, you're pushing yourself too far with things." The Half-Shadow told and shrugged. "I know I do that which is why I'd rather practice with you and Dark so I'll know better when to stop. If you overdo, you learn nothing but only exhaust yourself too harshly. If you do too little, you won't get anywhere with things either." He explained with a small smile.

"So, how about we practice with you tomorrow?" Dark inquired with a grin. "We can send info of things to Zelda through a Shadow." He reassured before already shutting arguments out of hearing by placing his finger over Link's lips. "And no, we're _not_ doing a damn thing today anymore. You almost killed yourself in there by dehydrating and exhausting yourself. We work things out tomorrow after you've gained your strength back." The older dark Hylian stated firmly.

"Actually, tomorrow's a no go." Darky told with an uncertain look on his face. "I got a mission scheduled for tomorrow and I'm not sure of its length as of yet." He explained sorrowfully.

Dark sighed heavily and slumped against the wall. "Fine." He muttered before turning his stern gaze into Link. "We'll practice with magic when both I _and_ Darky will be here with you. Got it?" The dark Hylian stated with fully commanding voice.

Link sighed heavily but nodded. He wasn't in the mood nor in condition to argue back. "Alright. I guess we can try your way next." The Hero half whispered before pushing himself off of the wall. He checked that he had all of his things along before heading towards the end of the corridor. "Well, we'd better leave this area then." The cerulean eyed male told and showed for his brothers to follow him.

The trio walked to one of the doors and through there returned to the first room of the complex of rooms. From there they made their way back to the shared room with Darky taking the detour through Zelda's office to inform of the situation. And after a relaxing shower and having new clothes on, Link was out of count the second his head hit the pillow. Dark had been keeping very close eye on his brother to make sure he had enough of strength to stay on his feet through the whole walk. And now he simply felt relieved that his younger brother was safe and sound in the bed.


End file.
